


(i just wanna live under) the weight of your love

by rodrikstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, steve rogers plays piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrikstark/pseuds/rodrikstark
Summary: you turn the pages.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	(i just wanna live under) the weight of your love

**Author's Note:**

> title from amber run’s "the weight". and of course inspired by a certain celebrity’s instagram posts from december

“You’re distracting me,” he says, a light, affectionate warning. He doesn’t look at you, reading the music on the stand.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rogers.” You smile as you follow him, your eyes moving down and across the page.

On an uneventful Saturday morning, the rest of the compound sleeps as Steve presses delicate chords into the piano. You’re tempted to sleep, too, but if you drift off, leaning your head on his shoulder, you’d prevent him from reaching the lower keys. 

His eyes study the page, flickering as he moves down each line. Steve nods his head once, your cue to grab the far corner of the sheet music. You press a kiss to his cheek before settling back on the bench. 

He chuckles. “ _Honey_.” 

You nuzzle into his sweater. “Stop talking, will you? I wanna enjoy the music.” You stifle a laugh but continue to count as he travels measure by measure down the page. 

“You’re a nuisance.” He draws out the sweet, lyrical melody with his right hand.

You let your right arm wander to his lower back, feeling the muscles there as you slip your fingers underneath his sweater. “Maybe if you were better at piano, you could keep playing while distracted by other things.” 

“Not gonna _get_ any better if you keep distracting me while I’m practicing.” He cues you again, and this time when you move to turn the page, you drag the sweater a little up his torso, flattening your palm against warm exposed skin. He takes a shaky breath, but his fingers keep a steady, slow rhythm. 

You rest your chin on his shoulder and really look at him. He has faint bruises under his eye, still healing from a particularly nasty mission two days ago. You know his palms are marked by rough calluses, the result of repeatedly throwing and catching his shield. He has a jaw set in an almost permanent scowl, and a bone to pick with anyone who endangers the lives of innocent people.

But you get to see this soft, artsy side of him every once in a while, more often now as you dig yourself into his life. He lets you flip through his record collection and listen to his favorite songs. You know he prefers playing folksy Irish pieces, sad but meaningful. You spend nights on building rooftops with him while he sketches the city landscape. You know what he loves, what he thinks is beautiful. 

“Y’know Stevie, you can put music on your tablet and buy a pedal to turn the pages yourself.” You sigh as you cuddle closer, reaching to touch him right above his narrow hips. “Modern technology is truly amazing.”

“And put you out of a job?” His fingers lift off the keys, the hammers and strings fading to silence as he turns to kiss you. You keep your eyes closed, your foreheads touching, as you listen to his soft breathing. You can hear his smile. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr! @rodrikstark


End file.
